Different types of controls have been considered for driving the modulation variable, such as classical proportional-integral (PI) ([1], [2]), proportional-integral-derivative (PID) ([3]), and fuzzy logic ([4]). Most of these controllers are designed for unidirectional operation and wouldn't be appropriate for bidirectional applications such as vehicle-to-grid and grid-to-vehicle. Classical PI and PID controllers suffer from settling time, overshoots, and oscillations, and the controllers do not resist the uncertainties and disturbances. These controllers also show inaccurate operation due to the high frequency operation and the large level of harmonics. Fuzzy controllers are more robust, but they present high computational processing time and effort, especially in high frequency applications. All the existing systems comprise one layer control that follows fixed reference power-flow rate. They do not work independently, so a supervisory controller is necessary. The misalignment impact is not considered in these controllers, which leads to inaccurate performance.